The String And The Voice
by ashadowreader
Summary: (mengikuti Love-live S2) TheOutside berencana akan mengikuti Love-live setelah tau Love-live mengijinkan laki-laki ikut serta sebagai band pengiring. namun keputusan Aru sang leader membuat yang lain kacau balau. sementara di otonokizaka, U's juga memiliki msalah yang sama. bagaimanakah kisah Aru dan U's menuju panggung love-live? Rate tetep T.


**The String and The Voice**

(a love live SIP fanfic)

Ch 1: everything started together

"gawat-gawat! aku terlambat!"

Aru Sugawa berlari dengan kencangnya ditengah pagi melewati orang-orang akiba yang sudah ramai dijalan. Sesekali melihat jam tangannya dia terus berlari. Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim panas dan juga akhir semester pertama kemarin. Selama libur dia bersama dengan temannya dari band 'The Outside',band yang dia bentuk saat masih kelas 9 SMP. Setiap hari mereka berkumpul disalah satu rumah teman mereka yang memiliki perangkat studio musik yang lumayan lengkap.

"baru awal semester 2, kenapa harus dimulai dengan terlambat begini! Ah...!"

Dia terus berlari sampai terdengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Hoi! Aru!"

"ah! Kru-chan!"

"jangan panggil Kru chan! Namaku Kasugano Kaoru"

Dia Kasugano Kaoru. Sahabat sejak kecil Aru. Mulai dari SD sampai SMP mereka bersama. Dan kini di SMA mereka kembali bersama. Orang tuanya bekerja di bidang entertainment. Ayahnya seorang Director di sebuah majalah remaja, ibunya seorang pembawa acara berita di sebuah stasiun TV terkenal. Kaoru sendiri masih bingung ingin melakukan apa setelah lulus. Aneh jika dilihat dari penampilannya yang terlihat seperti anak yang bercita-cita menjadi seperti ilmuan. Aru berhenti sembari berlari ditempat sementara Kaoru berjalan mendekatinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan Kru-chan? Kalau kau berjalan dengan lamban begitu kita bakal terlambat!"

"apa yang kau katakan? Inikan masih jam 6.30"

"eh?"

Aru melihat jamnya.

"tapi jamku menunjukkan jam 7.15!"

Sambil berlari ditempat, Aru menunjukkan jamnya pada Kaoru. Sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya, Kaoru mengecek dengan teliti.

"Jammu mati Aru."

"eh? Yang benar?"

Aru melihat lagi dengan teliti. Ternyata jarum merah jam tanganya tak bergerak sama sekali.

"ah!kau benar kru-chan! Kalau begitu bagaimana aku percaya dengan omonganmu kalau sekarang jam 6.30?"

"coba lihat jam kota dibelakangmu."

Aru membalikkan badannya. Jam kota masih menunjukkan jam 6.30. Aru kemudian berhenti berlari ditempat dan memperbaiki rambutnya yang agak berantakan akibat berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"fiuh! Hampir saja aku akan kelelahan sampai sekolah"

"kau itu. Cobalah lebih teliti. Dan lagi pula. Meskipun musim panas sudah selesai, cuaca masih panas."

Tiba-tiba suara orang orang mulai terddengar keras. Kaoru dan Aru melihat kearah orang-orang. Semua orang itu melihat kearah gedung dimana disitu terpasang sebuah big screen TV yang kini tengah menampilkan idol paling terkenal dikalangan anak muda saat ini A-RISE. A-RISE berasal dari sekolah U-TX academy. Sekolah yang sangat besar dan sangat terkenal. Hanya beberapa saja yang bisa bersekolah disana karena biaya sekolahnya yang mahal dan juga status muridnya yang super tinggi sehingga membuat para murid biasa hanya berdiri sembari melihat sekolah itu dari jauh

"hm...idol ya."

Kaoru melihat wajah Aru yang terlihat terkesan.

"kenapa? Kau mau jadi idol?"

"a-apa? Yang benar saja. Idol hanya untuk cewek. Kita cowok. Jadi tidak mungkin lah!"

"yakin? Kau terlihat terkesan begitu"

"ah...aku hanya terkagum dengan musik dan dance mereka saja kok."

"sudahlah. Ayo kita keberangkat. Kau tidak maukan terlambat karena sibuk memandangi idol"

Aru dan Kaoru berjalan menuju sekolah mereka. Dalam perjalanan mereka bercerita banyak hal. Mulai dari apa yang dilakukan mereka selama liburan selain nongkrong bersama di rumah teman mereka. Aru selama liburan hanya membaca buku dan bermalas-malasan dirumah. Terkadang dia juga ke Akiba untuk membeli game dan peralatan elektronik lainnya. Kaoru sendiri mengerjakan PR musim panas dan melakukan persiapan untuk materi semester depan. Aru melihat sekolah yang pas disampingnya

"itu Otonokizaka. Sekolah SMA perempuan yang kini tengah naik daun setelah katanya sekolah ini mau ditutup akibat kekurangan siswa baru"

Kaoru menjawab begitu melihat Aru memandang sekolah Otonokizaka.

"oh... begitu ya. Memang apa yang membuatnya naik daun?"

"katanya sih. Sekolah ini punya Idol seperti U-TX"

"Idol? Kenapa aku tidak pernah dengar? Apa namanya?"

"MEREKA ADALAH μ'S!"

Mereka berdua membalik badan kearah suara itu berasal. Seorang laki-laki setinggi Aru dengan rambut spike pirang dan baju yang dikeluarkan melambaikan tangannya

"yo!"

Kaoru melihat wajah orang itu dengan agak jijik sembari membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Shindo...kenapa kau tidak pernah rapi setiap kesekolah."

"eh...malas ah. Penampilanku memang lebih pantas begini."

Hasekura Shindo. Biasa dipanggil Shin-san. Atau Shin-chan oleh Aru. Dia satu tingkat dengan Aru dan satu kelas dengan Kaoru. Dia juga sahabat sejak kecil mereka berdua. Selain itu ,Dia juga anggota band dengan Aru dan Kaoru. Penampilannya yang agak tidak rapi itu sangat keren sehingga sering menimbulkan teriakan kegirangan dan senyum gembira dari para gadis yang dia lewati. Selain keren, dia juga anak orang kaya. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha yang memiliki perusahaan mobil terkenal. Ibunya sendiri seorang penulis novel yang juga terkenal. Meskipun anak orang kaya, rumah Shindo hanyalah rumah biasa yang terletak di kompleks perumahan biasa pula. Saat pertama kali Aru dan Kaoru diajak kerumahnya, mereka hanya bisa diam menganga karena bayangan mereka akan rumah Shindo tidak seistimewa yang diduga. Shindo juga terkenal sebagai penantang maut demi keselamatan orang lain. Saat mereka masih kecil, Pernah suatu hari mereka bertiga melewati pinggir sungai, mereka melihat seorang anak perempuan tengah mengelepar ditengah sungai. Secepat kilat dia berlari,melewati pinggiran sembari melepas bajunya dan melompat berenang menyelamatkan gadis itu. Beruntung saat itu air begitu besar. Gadis yang diselamatkannya pingsan setelah memberi tahu alamatnya. Dia menggendong gadis itu dan membawanya pulang. Aru dan Kaoru juga ikut menemani. Sampai sekarang, mereka bertiga tidak pernah tau siapa nama gadis itu.

"grup mereka dibaca Muse"

Shindo menoleh kearah sekolah otonokizaka.

"Muse? Bukannya itu nama band dari inggris?"

"yah...logo mereka kalau dibaca memang begitu. Dan tolong jangan kau samakan namanya dengan band inggris itu"

Dia menatap Aru dengan tajamnya. Shindo juga seorang Idol maniac. Tasnya sendiri terpasang pin idol dari berbagai prefekture. Dimana ada idol, disana dia ada.

"hehehe. Maaf maaf"

Aru Meminta maaf namun Shindo malah mengaruk kepalanya sembari menunduk menandakan ekspresi kecewa karena sesuatu.

"sayang sekali. Mereka gagal menuju Love Live"

"Love Live?"

"Love live adalah kompetisi Idol yang diikuti seluruh SMA di jepang. Kompetisi ini terbatas hanya anak SMA saja dengan tujuan mengembangkan potensi mereka dibidang musik. Awalnya -"

Kaoru Menyela pembicaraan Shindo

"bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini sembari menuju sekolah. aku tidak enak dilihat oleh para gadis ini"

Para gadis dari sekolah Otonokizaka melihat mereka dengan pandangan jijik kecuali kepada Shindo yang mengerlingkan mata pada mereka. Aru dan Kaoru memalingkan Muka lalu berjalan menjauh dari Otonokizaka sementara Shindo melambaikan tangannya yang kemudian disambut oleh teriakan para gadis itu.

Shindo berhasil mengejar Aru dan Kaoru yang sudah lumayan jauh. Aru bertanya kelanjutan cerita Shindo.

"Terus bagaimana selanjutnya Shin-chan?"

"selanjutnya apa?"

"Awalnya bla bla bla.."

"ah.. itu.. Awalnya μ's membuat grup idol ini hanya untuk mencegah sekolah mereka ditutup akibat kekurangan murid. Namun saat itu aku juga dengar bahwa mereka akan masuk Love live. Sayang mereka gagal akibat konser mereka saat festival budaya otonokizaka yang sempat batal akibat centernya, Kousaka Honoka jatuh pingsan saat konser ditengah hujan. Setelah itu, aku tidak tau kabar mereka. Namun aku dengar mereka masih tetap melakukan latihan diatap sekolahnya. Aku juga sempat memfoto mereka latihan. Untunglah sekolah kita sama tingginya dan lumayan dekat."

Shiroyama Academy adalah sekolah co-ed biasa yang terletak dekat dengan otonokizaka sekaligus sekolah mereka bertiga. Sekitar 50 meter dari Otonokizaka. Sekolah itu juga memiliki prestasi yang lumayan banyak. Seperti Juara 1 Kendo dan Kyudo se jepang. 10 besar internasional Techno contest se Asia dan berbagai prestasi lainnya. Namun anehnya, Sekolah Tidak mau terpampang dimajalah atau koran. Akhirnya Sekolah ini terkesan sedikit misterius karena tidak mau berbagi informasi prestasinya. Meski begitu, sekolah ini masih tetap favorit ke 3 setelah Otonokizaka dan U-TX academy.

"he..? memfoto? Bukannya berarti kamu stalker?"

"Stalker hanya mengikuti 1 orang. Aku mengikuti mereka semua. Lagi pula aku hanya memfoto latihan mereka saja dan tidak sampai kekehidupan mereka masing-masing."

"tetap saja itu stalking"

Kaoru membalas jawaban Shindo sembari memperbaiki kacamatanya. Mereka akhirnya sampai di sekolah. seorang laki-laki yang berdiri digerbang melambaikan tangan. dia berambut merah gelap dan mukanya agak kasar. Bajunya sendiri masih tetap rapi. Agak kontras dengan wajahnya.

"Pagi kazu-chan,"

"yo!"

Laki-laki berambut merah itu menyapa Aru. Ashigara kazu. Dia juga anggota band The outside. Satu-satunya kakak kelas mereka. Lebih tinggi 5 cm dari mereka bertiga. Selain bermain band, dia juga berprofesi sebagai midnight DJ di salah satu klub di pusat kota. Hanya Aru yang tau profesi rahasia Kazu ini

"kalian lama sekali. Ini sudah jam berapa?"

"maaf kami sedikit ada masalah diajalan"

Dari Jauh terlihat laki laki berambut Putih pendek diikat ponytail. Penampilannya rapi seperti Kaoru dan wajahnya sama tampan dengan Shindo. Hanya saja tanpa kacamata.

"Kazu senpai….sebentar lagi- eh? Sugawa-san,Kasugano-san,Hasekura-san"

Laki-laki itu berjalan biasa menuju mereka berempat.

"Yo sakura-chan!"

Sakura Junichiro. Orang ke lima di band the Outside. Orangnya bisa dibilang sama tampan dengan Shindo. Dan rapi sama seperti Kaoru. Dia juga anak orang kaya sama seperti Shindo. dan keluarganya sama seperti shindo tidak begitu terlalu menonjolkan kekayaan mereka. Hobi sekali dengan design. Design apapun itu. Gedung,taman,bahkan baju. Selain itu. Dia juga kolektor car diecast. Setiap hari selalu saja ke toko mainan jika mampir keakiba. Dia juga bekerja paruh waktu di Butler kafe di Akiba. Saat pertama kali teman-temannya tahu kalau Junichiro bekerja sebagai butler, mereka terkejut. Kepribadian saat menjadi butler berbeda saat menjadi dirinya dalam keseharian. Selalu tersenyum dan easygoing sementara saat menjadi butler menjadi gentleman. Dia tidak begitu senang dipanggil sakura karena terkessan cewek sekali.

"sudah kubilang panggil aku Junichiro!"

Junichiro mencekek Shindo dengan sikutnya yang dilipat.

"oy…gi-give-"

"Ada apa Junichiro?"

Junichiro melepaskan cekekannya dan membalik badan menghadap Kazu. Shindo hanya memegang lehernya sembari menarik nafas dengan dalamnya.

"ah. Hanya ingin mengajak masuk saja. Kebetulan kalian bertiga muncul, ayo masuk. Sebentar lagi acara awal masuk sekolah sudah hampir dimulai!"

"Wah kau benar! Ayo cepat!"

Atas gagasan Aru setelah melihat jamnya, mereka berlari menuju dalam sekolah.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di Otonokizaka academy, Semua murid sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing. Menghadap ke mimbar yang sudah disinari lampu panggung. Di mimbar ibu kepala sekolah memberi salamnya dan juga pidato singkat seputar Otonokizaka yang sebentar lagi kelas tahun ke-3nya akan lulus dan juga kesuksesan Sekolah mendapatkan murid baru dan tidak jadi ditutup. Sekarang murid kelas 1 sudah punya adik kelas tahun depan. Semua itu berkat μ's. kepopuleran mereka yang sudah terpajang di seluruh lintas internet membuat meningkatnya jumlah pendaftar baru bagi sekolah otonokizaka. Meskipun sempat gagal saat acara kultural festival, namun semua berhasil ditutup dengan konser kecil mereka di panggung sekolah.<p>

"sekian pidato dari kepala sekolah. Berikutnya adalah pidato dari ketua Osis. Dimohon yang bersangkutan silakan maju."

Eli yang berambut pirang diikat ponytail berdiri dari bangku siswa dan memberikan tepuk tangannya. Semua murid memalingkan wajah ke arahnya. Eli terus bertepuk tangan. Kemudian, dari balik panggung keluarlah Honoka yang berambut orange agak coklat diikat Side ponytail. Dibalik panggung juga berdiri Umi yang berambut Biru Tua panjang dan Kotori yang berambut Silver panjang diikat side ponytail melihat honoka berjalan menuju mimbar.

"Salam semuanya. Saya adalah ketua osis kalian yang baru."

Honoka mengambil mic dan melemparnya ke atas. Semua murid melihat aksi honoka dengan tercengang. Kemudian saat hampir menuju dasar, Honoka dengan cepat mengenggamnya kemudian berpose

"Kousaka Honoka!"

KYAAAAA! Teriakan murid murid otonokizaka menggema dengan nyaringnya. Honoka hanya berdiri dengan posenya. Sekejap semua murid kembali diam. Honoka dengan posenya tidak berkata sedikitpun. Dia lupa teks dari pidatonya

"eh…."

Umi dan Kotori yang melihat, sudah tau kalau Honoka akan seperti ini namun mereka tidak keluar dari balik panggung. Mereka terus melihat honoka diam terpose. Kemudian, honoka mulai menggerakkan mulutnya.

" se-sebagai ketua osis yang baru, saya hanya berpesan, jadilah murid yang baik dan terus bersemangat! Caiyo!"

Honoka menaruh micnya kembali dan berlari kebalik panggung. Semua murid melihat kejadian barusan hanya terdiam. Pembawa acara yang ikut terdiam memecah kediaman semua murid dengan melanjutkan keacara berikutnya.

"Fiuh! Capek!"

"Kerja bagus, Honoka Chan"

"memberikan pidato memang berbeda dari pada tampil dipanggung live. Aku jadi gugup setengah mati"

Honoka membaringkan wajahnya keatas meja osis sedangkan kotori dan umi memegang dokumen-dokumen yang ada diruang osis.

"tapi. Memang kalo gitu honoka-chan banget deh, jadi kupikir bakal oke-oke aja"

"yang mana lancar?"

Umi memasukkan dokumen ke sela-sela dokumen-dokumen lainnya

"padahal kita sudah berlatih keras untuk acara ini"

"ehehe..maaf"

Mereka bertiga teringat apa yang dilakukan honoka saat pidato sambutan.

"semuanya langsung ilang"

"tolong minggir"

Umi langsung meletakkan setumpuk dokumen tepat didepan mata honoka. Honoka yang melihat tumpukan itu terkejut.

"ap-apa ini?"

"dokumen tentang kegiatan sekolah sampai tahun depan. Tolong dikerjakan hari ini"

"sebanyak ini?"

"oh. Dan ini juga!"

Umi menunjukkan selebaran kedepan wajah honoka. Dia kemudian mengambilnya dari tangan umi.

"kari di kantin menjijikkan, alpacanya garang, tolong undang artis korea ke acara festival, tunggu apa ini?"

"keluhan dan saran dari setiap murid."

"semua murid disini sarannya aneh aneh ya. Artis korea juga. Hadeuh…hadeuh…hadeuh….te. kalian juga harus bantu aku doong! Umi kan juga wakil ketua osis?"

"aku sudah mengerjakannya"

"ya kalo gitu bantu aku dong!"

"bukan hanya selebaran dan dokumen itu saja yang harus dikerjakan"

Umi menunjuk tempat penyimpanan paying

"itu payung yang sering ditinggalkan murid!"

Umi menunjuk meja disebelah kanan

"itu data dari club yang ada disekolah"

Kemudian dia menunjuk locker yang ada didekat pintu

"dan itu adalah dokumen yang ingin para kakak kelas kalian kerjakan!"

"tapi…..kitakan bertiga, jadi bukankah lebih baik kita harus menolong satu sama lain?"

"kau terlalu memanjakan Honoka, kotori!"

Honoka mulai menempelkan wajahnya kepermukaan dokumen yang menumpuk sebanyak tiga tingkatan itu.

"hah…menjadi anggota osis memang merepotkan!"

* * *

><p>Di Shiroyama Academy,Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid keluar dan pergi menuju tempat yang mereka inginkan. Ada yang ditaman, dikantin, bahkan ada yang berada diruang guru karena alasan tertentu. Sedangkan kelima orang 'the outside' berada diatap.<p>

"hah….panas!"

Aru mengibas-ngibaskan kerah bajunya untuk mendinginkan badan. Kazu duduk sembari mendengarkan music diheadsetnya, Junichiro dan kaoru saling mengobrol membahas material untuk pelajaran berikutnya.

"hah…..bosan! apa tidak ada yang istimewa terjadi kah?! Pesawat jatuh kek, kebakaran di kantin kek, atau apalah!"

"yang kau bayangkan aneh aneh saja Aru. Tidak bisakah kau membayangkan yang lebih normal? Seperti piring terbang diatas sekolah, Harta karun dilapangan, atau ada fosil dinosaurus dibelakang sekolah"

"Kaoru-san, yang anda bayangkan lebih aneh lagi"

"benarkah Jun? aku pikir itu normal."

"yang normal itu, berjalan trus tidak sengaja menabrak seorang perempuan, trus terjadilah pertemuan yang ditakdirkan"

Aru menghadap ke mereka berdua

"semua yang kalian bayangkan tidak ada yang normal! Lagi pula, kalau terjadi sesuatu yang normal, kan rasanya tidak asik!"

BRAK, pintu atap didobrak dengan kuat, Kazu yang menggunakan headset terkejut dan melemparkan headsetnya, Aru dan yang lain juga ikut terkejut dengan pintu yang didobrak itu. Shindo yang mendobrak pintu tampak terengah-engah

"kalian….ikut…aku…ke…ruang…komputer."

Shindo menarik tangan Kazu dan Aru kemudian berlari kebawah. Junichiro dan Kaoru juga ikut. Mereka berempat bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan Shindo. Yang tampak terburu-buru seperti mendapatkan kabar mengejutkan. Tidak hanya mereka berempat, semua yang berada ditempat Shindo dan yang lain berlari sambil bergandeng tangan juga bingung dengan tingkah mereka. Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang komputer. Shindo menyuruh mereka berempat duduk dibelakang sementara dia duduk didepan komputer yang tengah membuka sebuah situs.

"Ini...luar Biasa!"

"hei Shindo-chan, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang luar biasa?"

"Love live! Kompetisi love live dibuka kembali!"

Aru,Kaoru dan Junichiro terjatuh dari kursi sementara Kazu terus memandang layar komputer.

"ya ampun...! ternyata cuman itu?"

"apanya yang cuman itu? Kali ini sekalanya lebih besar terima kasih karena keberhasilan A-RISE di event pertama Love live. Dan karena tuntutan fans, Love live season kedua akan dilaksanakan lebih awal!. Kali ini dengan tempat, dan panggung yang lebih luas! Selain itu, event ini juga disiarkan streaming di Youtube,Vimeo,dailymotion dan juga nico nico douga! Jadi, ada kemungkinan akan dilihat oleh seluruh Dunia!. Dan juga, karena jumlah peserta yang banyak, love live tidak lagi menggunakan sistem rangking. Malah, semua grup akan dikelompokkan berdasarkan Region, dan mereka harus bertarung untuk menjadi perwakilan region tersebut! Dengan ini, asal mereka bisa lancar dalam show, mereka bisa masuk kedalam kompetisi. Ini bukan 'cuman itu'! ini adalah sebuah revo-"

Kaoru menyela pembicaraan Shindo setelah mengangkat Junichiro yang jatuh dan duduk kembali dikursinya

"lalu, apa hubugannya dengan kita yang laki-laki? Apa kau ingin kita menyamar menjadi perempuan dan ikut kompetisi itu? Jangan bodoh!"

"Tunggu. Ada peraturan tambahan disini."

Kazu meminta semua serta shindo kembali menghadap layar sembari membaca kelanjutan dari situs tersebut. Aru malah duduk sembari memegang punggungnya yang agak kesakitan setelah jatuh karena refleks.

" 'setiap grup kini harus memiliki band pengiring demi mencegah plagiat terhadap lagu dari profesional idol. Band harus terdiri dari lima orang. Laki-laki atau perempuan diperbolehkan.'. "

Semuanya membaca tulisan tersebut bersama-sama lalu terdiam sebentar.

"jadi kini laki-laki boleh terlibat dalam love-live? sebuah kompetisi musik yang dikhususkan untuk idol perempuan?"

Kaoru memecah kediaman semuanya.

"yap. Benar sekali. Kini band juga punya kesempatan menemani Idol sebagai musik pengiring. Ini benar benar revolusi yang luar biasa!"

"benar juga. Bayangkan kalau salah satu idol berhasil menjadi juara pertama, sudah pasti band pengiringnya akan di lihat juga oleh produser musiknya. Dan akan mendapat major label."

"Kan? Jadi semua anggota diuntungkan! Mulai dari idol yang pasti menjadi pro, dan bandnnya yang akan mendapat major label. Sekali lagi, ini luar biasa!"

Kaoru dan Shindo saling mengtos tangan ala laki-laki. Kazu melihat Aru yang tiba-tiba berdiri disamping jendela sembari memegang sebotol green tea yang entah dari mana kemudian mendekatinya.

"bagaimana Aru? Kau leader dari 'the outside' apa keputusanmu?"

Shindo dan Kaoru kemudian berbalik menghadap Aru dan Kazu.

"Iya Aru! Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut?"

"Aru. Harapanmu mengumpulkan kita semua dan membuat band the outside juga untuk bisa masuk major label kan? Nah sekarang ada kesempatan. Bagaimana?"

"ini kesempatan bagus Sugawa-san!"

Aru masih meminum botol green teanya dan kemudian menghela nafas.

"mungkin. Ada baiknya kita tidak usah ikut."

Semuanya terdiam. Kazu hanya tetap berdiri sembari menyilangkan tangannya. Shindo,Junichiro dan Kaoru hanya terpana dan menganga sementara otak mereka maasih memproses apa yang dikatakan Aru dengan wajah tenang berlapis senyum itu.

"EHHHH?"

Di Otonokizaka Academy sendiri, juga terjadi keributan yang sama seperti yang dialami the outside. Berawal dari hanayo,rin,nico dan maki yang berkeliling ke seluruh sekolah mencari Honoka, semua anggota μ's berkumpul di ruang idol researching club.

"jadi...artinya, kita juga bisa terlibat?"

Nico yang masih terkejut dengan kompetisi love-live yang diadakan untuk kedua kalinya bertanya pada hanayo yang juga masih terbakar semangat untuk mengikuti kompetisi.

"Benar sekali.!"

"ini luar biasa nya!"

"ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup!"

"tidak mungkin kita tidak ikut kan?"

"Itu benar!"

Semuanya tampak begitu bahagia dengan kabar ini. Nico yang mendengar pernyataan Maki langsung memeluk dirinya.

"baiklah. Ayo kita targetkan menjadi jua-"

"tunggu dulu"

Semuanya mengalihkan pandangan kepada Eli yang menyela ucapan pemberi semangat kotori. Tampak ada keseriusan dari wajahnya.

"kalau berdasarkan Region, artinya kita harus melawan A-RISE kan?"

Mereka kemudian teringat dengan show A-RISE dan juga lagu Private Warsnya yang begitu memukau. Sudah pasti A-RISE akan mengikuti Kompetisi ini. Dan A-RISE juga memiliki potensi menjadi juara yang besar. tidak mungkin mereka melawan seorang contender yang sebelumnya pernah menjadi Juara dalam Kompetisi Love live season Suasana menjadi penuh kekecewaan

"ha-habislah sudah"

Hanayo langsung tersungkur berlinang air mata"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

"kalau lawan kita A-RISE.."

"Tidak peduli seberapa keras kita mencoba..."

"tidak mungkin. Ditambah lagi ada peraturan tambahan yang mengatakan setiap grup harus memiliki band pengiring. Dimana kita akan menemukannya? Sekolah kita kan tidak memiliki klub light music"

Suasana semakin parah dan Suram. Kotori,Nozomi dan maki saling menyambung kalimat masing masing. Hanayo masih tetap menatap lantai sambil berlinang air mata.

"tapi bukankah kita artinya mati sebelum berperang?"

Umi memecah aura kekecewaan mereka dengan memberikan semangat.

"Umi benar. Kita saja belum masuk kontes namun kita sudah patah semangat. Kalau kita tidak mencobanya, A-RISE sudah pasti menang. Dan kita akan terus disini duduk seperti pemain cadangan menunggu panggilan."

Mendengar Ucapan Eli tersebut, Maki dan Nico menggangukkan kepalanya begitupun dengan Kotori,Nozomi dan Rin.

"mungkin untuk urusan bandnya kita bisa cari sambil berlatih. Kita bisa menyewa atau bertanya pada teman-teman yang lain. Yang penting, kita harus mencoba dulu. Tidak ada salahnya kan?"

Semuanya pun kembali pada semangatnya. Hanayo yang sebelumnya hanya tersungkur sembari meneteskan air mata langsung berdiri dengan sigap

"benar juga. Memang sulit, tapi ayo kita coba!"

"baik lah. Berarti diputuskan kita ikut ya."

Semuanya berpelukan satu sama lain. Eli yang melihat kejadian ini tersenyum sampai dia melihat kearah Honoka yang hanya duduk semabri menggenggam tehnya

"honoka?"

Honoka kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"gak papakan kalau kita tidak usah ikut?"

Semuanya memalingkan muka kearah honoka dengan berganti ekspresi. Ekspresi seseorang yang ketakutan karena telah melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilihat, atau mendengar sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak didengar. Umi membuka suaranya.

"apa...katamu...?"

"menurutku, bukan masalah kalau kita tidak ikut kompetisi Love-live?"

Sekejap Nico keluar dari barisan dan mendorong Honoka Keruang ganti. Semuanya pun juga ikut. Kemudian dia menarik cermin dan ditaruh dihadapan honoka

"honoka. Coba kau lihat dicermin. Apa yang kembaran cerminmu katakan?"

Honoka yang melihat kecermin hanya bisa bingung tidak mengerti apa maksud nico.

"Ini Love-live lho. LOVE-LIVE! kompetisi yang paling kita tunggu-tunggu. Acara yang paling diimpikan school idol diseluruh jepang. Kaukan yang biasanya berdiri paling pertama dan berteriak 'ayo kita lakukan'?! sekarang ada apa?"

"apa terjadi sesuatu honoka?"

"jangan bilang kau tidak peduli dengan impian kita ini? Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan target kita ini?"

Honoka melihat mata Eli dan Nico.

"ya...tidak ada apa-apa kok"

"lalu kenapa kau mengatakan tidak usah ikut?"

Umi juga ikut menanyakan Alasan dari jawaban Honoka yang dijawab dengan gamblang seakan tidak ada masalah itu.

"ya...aku sih sudah puas dengan kita bernyanyi dan menari bersama itu saja"

"bukannya kita bersama juga menargetkan masuk love-Live?"

"bukan...begitu..."

Hanayo dan Rin melihat honoka dengan khawatir.

"rasanya kayak bukan honoka loh"

"apa sebaiknya tidak dicoba dulu?"

Mata honoka tampak berkaca-kaca. Semuanya tampak khawatir melihat tingkah honoka yang tidak seperti honoka yang dulu yang terkenal akan berdiri paling depan bagi grup mereka. Tiba-tiba perut Honoka berbunyi.

"ah! Karena besok kita ada latihan dance harian, gimana kalau kita pulang lewat jalan putar?"

Semuanya tampak bingung dengan keputusan Honoka yang tiba-tiba ini setelah jawaban mengejutkannya barusan.

"gak papakan sekali kali? Pentingloh bersantai dari berbagai hal itu."

Semuanya menatap mata sebelahnya masing masing.

"baiklah...kalau begitu...lets go!"

Honoka langsung berlari keluar. diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Eli yang akan keluar melihat Maki yang masih duduk didekat jendela sembari memutar-mutar unjung rambut merah scarletnya itu

"ada apa maki?"

"ah...tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hanya memikirkan hal-hal lain saja."

"oh begitu. Ayo maki. Kau tidak mau ketingalan kan?"

Mereka berdua kemudian mengejar honoka dan yang lain sudah ada diluar. Mereka memutuskan pulang mengambil jalan putar melewati Akiba.

* * *

><p>Atas saran Aru, para personil the outside memutuskan untuk memutar ke Akiba. Mereka semua kecuali Kazu masih kebingungan dengan tindakan Aru yang tidak seperti dirinya. Dulu saat masih pertama kali membentuk band, Aru lah yang mencanangkan untuk ikut kontes band yang hadiahnya adalah mendapat major label. Sayang mereka gagal dibabak 15 besar karena Aru terkena kecelakaan. Kini Aru menyarankan untuk tidak ikut. Pertama mereka pergi ke toko Anime dan figur karena Aru ingin membeli figur chara anime favoritnya. Setelah itu mereka ke game center. Disana Aru dan Kaoru mencoba game racing baru. Shindo memainkan game yang bertema idol namun khusus anak-anak. Para anak kecil yang ingin bermain meminta Shindo untuk bergantian. Namun, dengan kasar dia mengusir para anak kecil tersebut. Junichiro yang melihat hal tersebut, langsung menghampiri Shindo dan menepuk bahunya. Awalnya dia mengira yang menepuk barusan adalah anak kecil tadi. Sampai dia melihat kebelakang yang ternyata adalah Junichiro. Shindo pun diseret oleh Junichiro menjauh dari game itu dan membiarkan para anak kecil barusan bermain. Kazu sendiri duduk ditempat duduk mengawasi mereka berempat sembari minum kopi kaleng.<p>

"wah! Gamenya keren banget ya Kru-chan!"

"gameplay yang nyaman, grafis yang mantap. Memang game barusan mantap sekali.!"

Aru dan Kaoru membahas game yang mereka mainkan barusan.

"kalian beruntung masih bisa mencoba game baru, aku malah ditarik seperti karung saja oleh orang ini"

"Kasugano-san. Kau menggangu kenyamanan para pemain lain. Lagi pula, itu game untuk anak kecil. Dewasalah sedikit"

"game tidak mementingkan Umur!"

Shindo menjulurkan lidah ke arah Junichiro yang berusaha mengingatkan Dirinya. Segera Junichiro mencekik dengan elbow holdnya. mereka kemudian dilerai oleh Kazu. Aru melihat mereka dengan senyum kecut sementara Kaoru melihat mereka dengan tampang kecewa. Tiba-tiba mereka berempat teralihkan oleh suara Perut Aru.

"ah...karena keasikan main aku jadi lapar. Ke resto biasa yuk."

Semua menyetujui dan segera menuju ke resto cepat saji tempat biasa mereka noongkrong. Kaoru,Junichiro,Shindo dan Kazu duduk ditempat biasa.

"Aku yang akan pesan. Kalian duduk saja."

Aru berjalan menuju Counter dengan pesanan mereka. Disana Juga berdiri gadis berambut merah Scarlet yang ternyata Maki. Aru memutuskan berdiri disebelahnya. Pramusaji kemudian menuju ke Aru.

"saya pesan paket 1 burger,kentang dan cola. untuk 5 orang"

Setelah mencatat pesanan mereka berdua, pramusaji tersebut menuju dapur. Aru memandang barisan menu sembari menuggu pesanan sampai Maki menyebut namanya.

"Aru-san?"

Aru mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara yang menyebut namanya. Dia memperhatikan Maki, kemudian menyentikkan jarinya.

"rambut merah scarlet itu, mata ungu berkilau itu, Maki ya? Nishikino Maki-san? "

"iya."

"Wah...kamu sudah besar sekarang. Gak gampang cengeng kayak dulu lagi kan?"

"ap-apa katamu? Aku dulu tidak cengeng tau!"

Wajah maki memerah yang kontan membuat Aru tertawa .Dia memperhatikan lagi seragam maki.

"jadi...kamu sekolah di otonokizaka ya sekarang? Aku pikir kamu bakal pilih sekolah di luar negeri itu"

"ahaha. Tidak kok. Ibu tiba-tiba memutuskan menyekolahkanku di Otonokizaka karena ada kenalan disana"

"oh... begitu."

Maki dan Aru juga teman masa kecil namun berbeda umur. Aru sudah kelas 4 SD sementara Maki masih kelas 3. Saat kenaikan kelas, Maki memutuskan Pindah sekolah ke luar negeri tanpa sepengetahuan Aru. Kini setelahsekian lama, mereka bertemu kembali.

"Kamu...masih main Piano?"

"tentu saja. Awalnya jarang karena sibuk belajar. Namun setelah bertemu dengan teman-temanku yang sekarang, aku mulai semakin sering main piano. Ibu dan ayah yang sebelumnya ingin aku meneruskan usaha mereka, mulai menyetujui aku bermain piano dan mendekatkan diri dengan musik. Namun, aku juga tetap belajar ilmu kedokteran."

"he...teman-temanmu ya, baru tau aku. Kamukan dulu waktu masih SD tidak punya teman."

"e-ee-nak saja. Aku punya teman waktu itu. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah menunjukkannya"

"lalu kenapa kau terus lengket kepadaku waktu itu?"

"na-namanya juga adik kelas. Wajarkan kalau meminta tolong pada kakak kelas!"

"iya tapi tidak sesering itu. Apa kamu ingat? Siang siang kamu malah memintaku menemani ketoilet. Sampai menggangu jam pelajaran kelas ku."

Wajah maki memerah lagi. Kali ini lebih merah

"ja-jangan ingat kejadian itu. Memalukan!"

"hehehehe. Jadi kamu masih ingat ya?"

Maki meninju Bahu Aru Mengaduh sambil tertawa.

"ngomong-ngomong. Baguslah akhirnya ada yang mendukungmu. Aku bangga akhirnya maki bisa keluar dari jurang kesendiriannya"

"ehe...iya. terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong, Aru-san. Apa kau sudah dengar bahwa akan ada konser exclusive miss Elfina si violist mahir itu?"

"ah...ya. aku dengar katanya..."

Mereka berdua mulai memasuki alur obrolan. Bahkan setelah pesanan tiba, mereka masih mengobrol. Pramusaji yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"ya ampun...Aru lama sekali.!"

"ya. Tidak biasanya pelayanan resto cepat saji selama ini"

"aku akan menjemputnya."

"Shindo, aku ikut"

Shindo dan Kaoru keluar dari barisan tempat duduk meninggalkan Kazu dan Junichiro. Sedangkan di tempat duduk para anggota μ's,

"Maki lama sekali nya!"

"iya. Tumben dia selama ini. Aku akan menjemputnya!"

"Eli-chan aku ikut nya!"

Eli dan Rin keluar dari barisan tempat duduk meninggalkan kelima anggota μ's. Nozomi masih berada diluar Restoran.

"ahahaha. Iya benar. Aku berpikir Biola itu menarik"

Aru tertawa sambil meminum colanya yang sudah terlebih dulu dipegangnya.

"iya kan? Katanya body dari biola itu diambil dari kayu pilihan dari dataran di inggris. Sedangkan senarnya di pilih dari bahan kuat tahan lama yang khusus."

"wah...luar biasa sekali."

"iya kan. Biola itu akan dipakai oleh Elfina untuk konser nanti."

Eli menjawab dengan burger dikedua tangannya. Mereka masih mengobrol soal konser biola tersebut. Sampai sebuah tepukan menepuk kedua bahu Aru. Ternyata itu Shindo dan Kaoru

"Ya ampun Aru. Ternyata kau disini. Kenapa tidak langsung kemeja"

"benar sekali...ada apa?"

"ah. Aku sibuk mengobrol dengan temanku waktu SD ini"

Shindo dan Kaoru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis yang ditunjuk Aru.. Sekejap mata Shindo terbelalak, bola matanya membulat besar. Mulutnya menganga namun tidak terlalu lebar. Seakan-akan dia telah melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya heran.

"ma-ma-maki? Nishikino ma-maki? Anggota dan juga music composer dari μ's?!"

Maki menunduk dengan Malu mendengar pertanyaan Shindo dengan wajah terkejutnya itu.

"a-a-aku fans nomer 1 mu. Aku sela-"

"ahahaha maafkan dia. Dia selalu begini kalo ketemu sama idol."

Kaoru menutup mulut Shindo. Maki yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil sedangkan Aru tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah Maki yang berbeda ketika mereka masih SD.

"he...jadi kau anggota dari idol ya. Tidak kusangkan kamu bisa jadi salah satunya"

"bi-biasa saja lah! Semua gadis bisa kok seperti itu"

"iya iya. Aku paham"

"eh! Pandanganmu itu lo!"

"MAKI-CHAN!"

"Maki"

Maki mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dua suara yang memanggilnya. Eli dan Rin berada dibelakang.

"jadi kau disini nya? Kenapa lama nya?"

"iya maki. Ada apa kok lama?"

"ah...aku baru bertemu dengan teman lama kok."

Maki menunjuk Aru dan kedua temannya yang saling beradu dibelakannya. Eli memberikan salam dan senyumnya kepada Aru. Namun begitu dia melihat Kaoru, ekspresinya langsung berubah

"Ka-o-ru kun?"

Kaoru yang masih sibuk mencekik Shindo dengan Bahunya mengalihkan perhatian kearah suara yang dirasanya sangat familiar ini.

"E-Eli neesan?"

Maki dan Aru terkejut begitupun dengan Rin melihat kejadian ini. Shindo masih tersungkur sembari memegang lehernya dan terbatuk karena cekekan Kaoru.

"ka-kalian saling kenal?"

"Eli..kau punya adik selain Arisa? Aku kok tidak pernah tau?"

"ini aneh nya!"

Mereka bertiga memberikan reaksinya masing masing menandakan mereka masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian barusan. Shindo perlahan mulai berdiri namun dia sudah mendengar sedikit dari kejadian tadi. Eli kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"ah...iya aku kenal dia sejak aku dan Arisa pindah ke tokyo saat masih SD. Dia tetangga sebelah kami. Saat kami pindah, keluarganyalah yang menyambut kami dengan hangat. Sampai diadakan pesta malah. Alasan dia memanggilku nee-san karena saat itu dia pemalu, jadi dia memutuskan memanggilku nee-san. Namun, saat mau masuk SMA, keluarganya memutuskan pindah. Dan tidak kusangka akan bertemu lagi disini."

"ah! Eli-nee! Jangan ceritakan itu!."

"eh...? kenapa? Itu kan kenyataan"

"i-i-iya sih. Tapi—"

"ah...kamu malu dimata teman-temanmu ya? Tidak apa-apa kok Kaoru. Jujur itu bagus lo"

Eli menggoda Kaoru yang langsung membuat wajah Kaoru memerah. Shindo yang kini sudah mulai lega menepuk bahu Aru dan Kaoru.

"kalian... kenapa kenal akrab dengan kedua anggota Idol ini?"

Rin yang mendengar suara familiar bagidirinya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia langsung menatap Shindo

"kamu...kamu ingat aku tidak?"

Shindo yang ditatapi oleh Rin memberikan jawabannya dengan perlahan.

"ka-kamu..."

"iya...aku. ini aku,"

"Hoshizora Rin kan? Anggota μ's yang paling energetik! Mana mungkin aku tidak kenal!? Suara yang indah, semangat yang luar biasa serta staminamu, mana mungkin tidak ingat."

Rin terdiam sesaat. Namun tersenyum kembali ala rin. Maki dan Eli yang melihatnya merasa heran namun mereka memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya.

"ngo-ngomong-ngomong, kamu kok ada disini Kaoru?"

Kaoru menatap ke arah Eri dengan expresi _obvious._

"nee-san. Aku berada direstoran. Wajarkan kalau aku kesini untuk makan?

"o-oh iya ya. Mana teman-temanmu selain mereka berdua?"

"oh…mereka ada dimeja dekat jendela sebelah sana"

Kaoru menunjuk meja dimana sisa anggota the outside duduk tepat disebelah jendela.

"ah…gimana kalo kamu dan teman-temanmu makan bersama kami?"

"Whoa? Bareng dengan semua anggota μ's yang lain? Jadi kalian makan disini?

Maki yang melihatnya langsung mundur selangkah kecil. Eli hanya memberikan senyumnya. Sedangkan Rin hanya tetap diam tersenyum. Aru langsung menutup mulut Shindo dari belakang begitu melihat dia kehilangan kontrol. Kaoru kemudian menanyakan lokasi tempat duduk Eli dan kawan-kawannya.

"Ok. Meja kalian dimana?"

"oh. Meja kami diatas"

"Kalau begitu aku panggil teman-teman dulu."

Maki memberikan jawaban yang setelah itu dilanjutkan Aru sembari menyeret Shindo menuju meja teman-temannya. Aru memberikan penjelasan kepada sisa anggota the outside dan mereka pun setuju. Para anggota the outside dan ketiga anggota μ's bersama menuju ke lantai atas dimana sisa angota μ's menunggu. Sesampainya disana, mereka terkejut dengan adanya 5 laki-laki dibelakang Eli,maki dan Rin.

"Eli. Siapa mereka?"

Umi menunjuk anggota the outside. Shindo tampak bahagia dengan senyumnya. Aru memberikan senyum normal. Kaoru dan Junichiro tampak memerah karena malu. Sedangkan Kazu hanya datar.

"oh. Mereka teman dari tetanggaku Kaoru. Karena jarang ketemu dan sekarang ada kesempatan, aku bawa saja mereka"

"eh?"

Semuanya terkejut mendengar pernyataan Eli. Eli yang semasa menjadi ketua osis sampai sekarang belum pernah terlihat bersama seorang laki-laki. Kini dia membawa 5 orang laki-laki sekaligus.

"keren!"

Honoka langsung melompat menuju Aru dan mulai melihat sembari meneliti Aru dan kawan-kawannya. Aru dan yang lainnya merasa agak aneh dengan tingkah Honoka kecuali Shindo yang terus tersenyum melihat anggota μ's yang duduk dan Kazu yang tetap berwajah datar.

"mereka laki-laki sungguhan!"

"memang sungguhan lah. kau pikir siapa?"

"Crossdresser?"

"aku tidak punya teman seperti itu!. Ah pokoknya ayo duduk. Kaoru kau duduk dengan-ku. Karena sudah lama tidak mengobrol aku ingin mengobrol denganmu."

Wajah Kaoru langsung memucat. Dia seperti sudah tau apa yang ingin diobrolkan. Mereka segera duduk dengan posisi saling berhadapan dengan pengecualian Kaoru duduk disebelah Eli. Mereka semua kemudian Larut dalam obrolan ringan. Shindo yang bersama Hanayo dan Nico juga Rin tengah mengobrol soal trend dan saat ini. Kotori,Umi dan Maki bersama junichiro mengobrol soal kehidupan sekolah dan sistem sekolah masing-masing. Honoka dan Aru mengobrol soal kegiatan mereka sehari-hari. Kazu hanya duduk diam sembari mengawasi yang lainnya. Eli dan Kaoru mengobrol tentang masa lalu dan kegiatan Kaoru selama tidak bertemu.

"ahahaha jadi begitu ya. Trus bagaimana kabar ibumu?apa masih sakit pernafasan?"

Eli tertawa sembari memegang colanya

"oh. Ibu sudah sembuh kok dari penyakitnya."

"untunglah. Oh ya. Apa kamu masih bermain musik?"

"oh. Tentu saja. Bersama teman-temanku ini."

"hee...berarti kamu anak Band dong?"

Kaoru tertawa yang kemudian dilanjutkan Eli tertawa.

"oh iya. Kamu anak band, apa ada rencana untuk ikut Love live?"

"ah….kalo soal itu…"

Kaoru melirik Aru yang sedang asik mengobrol soal makanan dengan honoka. Eli juga melakukan hal yang sama dan akhirnya menghela nafasnya

"ya ternyata kita sama."

"he? Maksudnya?"

"kita mungkin tidak akan ikut love-live"

Mendengar perkataan Eli, Shindo langsung berdiri menghentakkan meja. Membuat semuanya terjekejut kecuali Kazu.

"yang benar? μ's tidak akan ikut love-live?"

Semuanya berhenti berbicara. mereka menunduk kecuali nico yang memalingkan wajahnya. Semua pengunjung memperhatikan Shindo dengan tatapan penasaran dan bingung akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"oy Shindo. Duduklah! Semuanya memperhatikanmu! Dan juga suaramu, jangan keras-keras!"

Mendengar perkataan Kaoru, Shindo duduk dengan rasa agak malu. Nico kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"ya. Kami memang tidak akan ikut."

Dia mengunyah kentang gorengnya.

" tapi kenapa? Ini love-live lo! Semua idol di jepang mengikutinya. Ajang bergengsi yang sangat dinanti oleh para idol-fans di seluruh dunia, sebuah ajang yang juga bisa jadi batu loncatan buat para school idol yang mau go pro! Kenapa?"

"itu...itu karena..."

Saat kotori akan menceritakan lebih lanjut, Honoka berdiri dari kursinya,

"ah! aku lupa! Nozomi-chan ada diluar, biar aku panggil dulu!"

Honoka keluar dari meja dan berlari kebawah dimana Nozomi berdiri. Shindo yang melihat tindakan honoka mulai mengerti kenapa Mereka tidak mengikuti love-live. situasi yang The outside alami juga μ's alami. Leader dari μ's yaitu honoka memutuskan untuk tidak ikut. Begitupun dengan the outside. Aru memutuskan untuk tidak ikut. Dan mereka berdua, sama-sama tidak memberikan alasan yang jelas.

"sepertinya, kita sama ya"

"begitulah."

Semuanya terdiam. Melihat tingkah yang lainnya seperti ini, Aru mencairkan suasana

"ta-tapi...meskipun kalian tidak bisa ikut love-live, menurutku kalian idol yang berprestasi kok. Liat saja apa yang kalian lakukan dengan sekolah kalian, mungkin kalau kami, kami bakal langsung pindah."

Anggota μ's yang terdiam kemudian menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum.

"benar sekali. Kita bukan idol sehebat A-RISE, tapi kita sudah cukup berprestasi."

Eli melanjutkan apa yang dikatakan Aru barusan. Semua mulai menampakkan senyumnya. Bahkan nico yang mulai tadi terus memalingkan wajah ikut tersenyum. Tapi Kazu yang mulai tadi melihat mengawasi, merasa ada yang berbeda. Seperti mereka menutupi kesedihan mereka. Namun, dia memutuskan untuk tetap diam. Nozomi bersama honoka, mulai bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Awalnya Nozomi juga terkejut kenapa ada laki-laki di meja mereka. Eli kemudian menjelaskan bahwa mereka adalah teman dari tetangganya semasa kecilnya kaoru. Semua memberi salam kepada Nozomi dan dia membalasnya dengan senyum. Namun, ada seorang yang membuat Nozomi mulai penasaran yaitu kazu. Dia tidak berekpresi sama sekali. Sulit membaca expresinya. Tanpa disadari,Sore pun tiba dan mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah.

* * *

><p>Dimalam hari, Eli menelpon semua anggota μ's kecuali honoka.<p>

"jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa ada yang salah dengan honoka?"

"mungkin dia tidak ikut karena peran ketua osisnya?"

"tapi tidak mungkin juga. Honoka orangnnya pekerja keras, 1 gelar tidak akan menghalangi impiannya"

Kotori dan Umi memberikan jawabannya. Sambungan pun berlanjut ke Nozomi, nico yang bersama maki,hanayo dan Rin.

"terasa seperti bukan honoka saja."

"kau juga."

"hei! Ini masalah serius!"

Nico menjawab ejekan maki.

"tapi kalau begini, kita benar benar tidak akan ikut love-live"

"Pasti sangat menyedihkan nya!"

"kalau kau bagaimana nico-chi?"

Nico yang mendengar pertanyaan Nozomi terdiam sebentar lalu menjawab

"aku tentu akan ikut."

"pantas saja. Lagi pula, 'aku tidak bisa ikut karena aku sibuk dengan kerjaan osis' bukan seperti dirinya."

Semua di telpon terdiam mendengar jawaban Eli. Nozomi memecah kediaman.

"Tapi, sebagai μ's yang sekarang dimana selalu bernyanyi dan menari bersama, menurutku sudah cukup baginya".

Sementara dirumah Honoka, honoka menatap langit malam berbintang dari jendelanya. Yukiho, adik honoka membuka pintu kamar honoka

"kakak,!"

"oh yukiho!"

Honoka melepas pandangannya dari langit berbintang

"love-live katanya akan diadakan lagi kan? μ's pasti ikut kan?"

"um...ya...itu..."

Ada jeda dikalimat honoka yang lumayan panjang. Jeda itu membuat Yukiho terkejut.

"μ's tidak ikut?"

"ah! Yukiho! Jangan kau juga!"

Honoka langsung melompat ke kasurnya sembari berguling memeluk bantalnya.

"mending ikut lah! Arisa tidak sabar lo pengen ngeliat penampilan kalian!"

Honoka yang masih menempelkan wajahnya ke bantal memalingkan wajah ke Yukiho.

"selain itu"

Yukiho membalikkan badannya.

"kakak tau kan tanggal dilaksanakannya love-live?"

"tidak?"

"maret tahun depan. Aku dan arisa akan menjadi murid baru di otonokizaka pada bulan april. Tapi, kenyataan kita masuk berarti...kakak, paham kan?"

Jeda Yukiho itu membuat mata Honoka melebar. Dia tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Yukiho. April berarti kelulusan kelas 12. Jika kelas 12 lulus, berarti Eli, Nozomi dan Nico akan lulus dari sekolah yang juga berarti, mereka bertiga tidak akan bersama honoka lagi setelah lulus. Yukiho keluar dari kamar honoka. Namun sebelum menutup pintu dia mengatakan sesuatu.

"tolong, dipikirkan lagi kak"

Dia kemudian menutup pintunya. Meninggalkan Honoka yang berbaring memeluk gulingnya. Malam itu, menjadi malam yang sunyi bagi para anggota μ's. Keesokan paginya, dalam perjalanan menuju ke Shiroyama, Junichiro,kaoru dan Shindo yang masih memegang HP, mengobrol masalah Aru yang tidak akan ikut event love-live.

"jadi, menurutmu ada apa dengan Aru?"

"mungkin dia berpikir ini event untuk cewek, jadi buat apa kita ikut."

"itu tidak mungkin. Kau masih ingat kan event tahun lalu, yang isinya hanya sekumpulan band SMP dan kita SMA sendiri? Jadi aku yakin, gender bukanlah masalahnya!"

"Hmm mungkin benar juga. Menurutmu Shindo?"

Kaoru memalingkan Muka. Namun Shindo tidak ada disebelah Junichiro. Dia melihat kebelakang dan Shindo tepat berada dibelakang sambil memegang handphonenya

"Hoy! Shindo!"

Shindo yang mulai tadi sibuk memegang HP terkejut dengan teriakan panggilan Kaoru dan segera menuju kearahnya.

"ada apa kaoru?"

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! ada apa Shindo? Kenapa kau tertinggal dibelakang?"

"ah...tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hanya mengecek email."

" sekali kau mengecek email, biasanya yang kau cek berita idol kan."

"ah..aku perlu ganti pace lah sedikit."

Sebenarnya, Kaoru tidak sedang mengecek email. Dia membaca lagi situs Love-live dan mengetahui bahwa bulan pelaksanaan love-live adalah bulan maret. Sedangkan kelulusan sudah mulai bulan maret. Dia tahu bahwa Kazu senpai tidak akan bersama dengan the outside dan pergi ke amerika mengejar impiannya menjadi pebasket. Mungkin alasan itu yang membuat Aru memilih tidak ikut. Sementara di Otonokizaka, Eli baru saja tiba dan membuka lokernya.

"eli-chi."

Mendengar suara yang begitu familiar itu, Eli memalingkan wajahnya. Nozomi berdiri disebelah loker eli.

"kenapa nozomi?"

Wajah Nozomi tampak Gloomy. Eli yang melihatnya hanya tertawa

"ada pa dengan muka gloomymu itu nozomi?"

Eli kemudian menutup loker dan berjalan melewati nozomi. Langkahnya terhenti oleh sebuah pertanyaan Nozomi.

"apa menurutmu, kita tidak usah ikut?"

Siang sudah tiba. Semua murid pun beristrahat menuju kantin atau menuju taman. Ada juga yang menuju kandang para ilama dan juga ke gedung olah raga. Sementara honoka membawa dokumen menuju ruang guru. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat 2 orang murid tengah bersemangat melihat sebuah poster. Murid-murid itupun pergi tanpa menyadari honoka berada dibelakang mereka. Honoka melihat poster yang baru mereka lihat dan poster itu adalah poster love-live. dia terdiam sesaat. Dia kemudian menunjukkan wajah tegas. Tiba-tiba Nico memanggil honoka.

"honoka!"

Honoka yang terkejut menahan Dokumen yang dipegangnya terjatuh.

"eh? Ada apa Nico-chan?"

"kita berduel?"

"eh?"

Jam Istirahat di sekolah shiroyama juga dimulai, anggota the outside tidak seperti biasanya berkumpul di atap. Tapi berkumpul di bawah pohon di taman sekolah. semuanya tampak berbaring menikmati angin sepoy-sepoy yang berhembus melewati tubuh mereka sampai suara handphone Kaoru berbunyi.

"halo? Eli-nee? Ada apa?...apa?...hm...ok...iya aku beritahu yang lain"

Aru bangun dari berbaringnya dan memalingkan wajahnya kepada Kaoru.

"ada apa Kru-chan?"

"Eli-nee meminta kita semua berkumpul di tempat latihan mereka dekat kuil"

"lho? Ada apa?"

"Nico dan Honoka akan berduel?"

Ketiga anggota the outside terkejut mendengar perkataan Kaoru. Nico dan honoka akan berduel? Apakah mereka akan berkelahi? Kenapa mereka melakukan hal seperti itu? Dan segelintir pertanyaan lainnya mengalir dipikiran mereka.

"kapan?"

"nanti sepulang sekolah."

Mendung menutupi awan kota tokyo saat itu. Para μ's yang lain dan the outside mengawasi Honoka dan Niko yang berada dibawah dengan seragam olah raganya.

"jadi yang dimaksud duel, ini ya?"

"awalnya aku kaget juga mereka berduel dan aku pikir mereka akan berkelahi. Eh ternyata lomba lari"

Eli menjawab pertanyaan Kaoru.

"nampaknya, niko berusaha membuat Honoka termotivasi."

Kotori memberikan suara sembari mengintip dari atas bersama yang lain. Dibawah honoka baru selesai meresleting bajunya.

"kita akan balapan sampai kepuncak!"

Niko menunjuk puncak tangga.

"kita lakukan lain waktu saja. Besok ada dance less-"

"ini tentang love live. aku ingin ikut. Itulah alasan kenapa aku menantangmu. Aku menang, kita ikut. Kalah kita tidak ikut. Bagaimana?"

Niko menatap Honoka dengan tajamnya. Honoka terkejut kemudian memasang wajah serius.

"baiklah."

Mereka sudah bersiap dengan start jongkok dibawah tangga.

"kau siap? Aku akan berusaha semampuku."

Honoka terdiam. Matanya hanya terfokus dengan anak tangga.

"siaaaaaaaaaaaap...Go!"

Mendadak Niko langsung berlari meninggalkan Honoka dibelakang yang baru saja berlari.

"niko-chan! Itu tidak adil!"

"kalau tidak terima coba lewati aku!"

Mereka berdua berlari sekencang mungkin. Niko masih memimpin sedangkan Honoka berada dibelakang. Honoka yang melihat niko teringat akan ucapan Yukiho semalam. Matanya kemudian teralih ke arah Eli dan nozomi. Dia tahu, ketiga anggota μ's itu, tidak akan pernah dia lihat lagi. Dan tidak akan pernah berlatih,bernyanyi dan nongkrong bersama dengannya. Tiba-tiba Niko tersandung dan terjatuh saat sudah setengah anak tangga. Honoka yang melihatnya, melompati pembatas tangga dan menghampiri niko.

"Niko chan! Kau tidak apa-apa? Ya ampun ini akibatnya jika kau curang"

Niko memalingkan wajahnya.

"hmph. Tidak apa-apa jika curang asal bisa berpartisipasi di love-live."

"niko-chan"

Honoka terdiam mendengar ucapan niko. Dia tahu bahwa niko saat akan bergabung dengan μ's menginginkan μ's ikut dalam love-live, namun kini saat ada kesempatan, dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa μ's, grup idol yang dia ikuti takkan mengikuti Love-live.

Hujan mulai turun dari langit mendung. μ's dan the outside berlari menuju tempat berlindung. Niko dan honoka sudah berganti ke seragam sekolah mereka.

"love-live akan dilaksanakan bulan maret dan kita hanya punya setengah tahun bersama dengan semuanya."

Para kelas satu dari μ's menunduk mendengar ucapan Eli tersebut. The outside yang mendengar ini terkejut kecuali Shindo dan Aru yang sudah tau ini akan terjadi.

"selain itu, kita hanya bisa menjadi school idol hanya saat kita masih berstatus SMA saja. Ini juga berlaku kepada band pengiringnya. Iyakan Shindo-chi, Aru-chi?"

Shindo dan Aru hanya bisa menunduk. Kaoru dan junichiro semakin terkejut mendengar ucapan Nozomi. Kazu hanya menutup matanya. Eli kemudian melanjutkan omongan Nozomi.

"kita bukannya akan langsung lulus begitu saja. Tapi, ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kita untuk berpartisipasi di love-live."

"kalo sampai dilewatkan.."

Eli tersenyum sembari memegang lengannya menutupi rasa dingin akibat hujan.

"sejujurnya aku ingin ikut. Selain itu, ada potensi yang ikut akan menjadi Idol Pro setelah mereka lulus."

Eli memberikan jeda nafas yang pendek kemudian melanjutkannya lagi

"Tapi, ini satu-satunya kesempatan kita untuk terlibat dalam love-live."

"Jadi kau ingin..."

Kazu yang sebelumnya diam mulai maju dan menyuarakan pendapatnya.

" mereka juga pasti berpendapat begitu kosaka-san. Aku yakin, meski harus dropout dibabak awal, setidaknya kalian sudah berusaha."

Keempat Anggota The Outside terkejut mendengar suara dari kazu yang sangat jarang ini. Pertama kalinya mereka melihat Kazu memberikan pendapat. Selama ini, dia hanya ikut apa yang leader mereka katakan.

"Ashigara-san ada benarnya. Kami sudah cukup puas meski hanya babak kualifikasi. Yang penting, kita bersembilan sudah berusaha keras."

"Rin juga berpikir begitu nya!"

"lagipula, tidak ada bahayanya kan mencoba?"

Hanayo,Rin dan maki memberikan jawabannya.

"kalian..."

Honoka menatap Kotori.

"bagaimana menurutmu kotori?"

"apapun jalan yang kau ambil, aku pun akan mengikutimu."

Honoka terdiam mendengar ucapan kotori itu.

"kau hanya khawatir akan menjadi beban untuk semuanya kan honoka?"

Honoka terkejut dengan ucapan Umi dibelakangnya.

"sangat terfokus dengan Love-live sampai kau tidak memikirkan yang lain. Kemudian kau memikirkan ini dari sudut pandang ketua osis, dan tidak bisa membiarkan ini menganggu yang lain disekolah."

Honoka kemudian membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum.

"kayaknya kebaca ya pikiranku. Bahkan saat pertama kali kita mulai, kita melewatinya tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Kadang ada masa dimana aku tidak tau haru bagaimana. Lalu, panggung love live yang sangat aku impikan. Tentu aku ingin ikut! meski aku juga ketua osis, aku pasti akan menimbulkan masalah kepada yang lainnya. Tapi sejujurnya, aku ingin ingin...ikut!"

Aru terkejut mendengar Ucapan Honoka. Perasaannya sama dengan honoka. Ingin terus bersama yang lain memainkan alat musik, ikut serta festival musik dan lainnya. Meski harus terpisah dengan Kazu, Tapi dia ingin terus bermain musik dengan yang lainnya. Kedelapan anggota μ's berbaris dihadapan Honoka.

"eh? Ada apa?"

Semua menatap honoka dengan senyum. Lalu, Umi memberikan suaranya.

"Honoka? Apa kau lupa?"

Umi memberikan signal. Semuanya menarik nafas lalu...

_Datte kanousei kanjitanda_

_ (ku merasa ada kemungkinan)_

_Sou da susume..._

_(benar..terus maju...)_

_Koukai shitakunai_

_(ku tak ingin menyesali)_

_Me no mae ni_

_(jalan kita ada...)_

_bokura no michi ga aru..._

_(didepan mata kita...)_

Aru yang mendengar menghentakkan kakinya perlahan mengikuti irama. Jarinya mulai membentu posisi chord gitar. Hatinya, tersentuh dengan lagu mereka.

"ayo kita lakukan!"

"ayo!"

Kedelapan anggota μ's secara bergiliran memberikan semangat.

"baiklah! Ayo kita ikut Love-live!"

Honoka kemudian berlari menembus barisan. Umi yang melihatnya terkejut. Para anggota the outside, yang melihat tersenyum.

"ya ampun. Anak perempuan jaman sekara- te ARU!?"

Tanpa diduga Aru juga ikut berlari. Melihat halangan dia melompat setinggi mungkin melewati pagar anggota μ's yang tengah menatap Honoka berlari menembus hujan. Tanpa disadari, Aru dan Honoka sudah sejajar. Honoka terkejut melihat Aru berlari disebelahnya. Mereka kemudian berhenti bersamaan.

"Honoka?"

"Woy aru! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Umi dan kaoru sama-sama meneriakkan nama teman mereka yang kini berada dibawah hujan. Dibawah hujan, Aru dan Honoka kemudian menatap langit. Kedua tangan Aru berada di dalam kantong sakunya, sedangkan Honoka berada diantara kedua mulutnya. Mereka lalu berteriak kencang bersamaan.

"HUJJJJJAAAAAAANNN BERHENNNNNTTTTIIII!"

Anggota μ's dan the outside hanya bisa bengong melihat tingkah teman mereka itu. Namun, seketika awan mendung mulai menghilang dan diganti oleh sinar cerah dari sang matahari.

"tidak mungkin!"

"he...bat..."

"luar...biasa..."

Niko,Kaoru dan Shindo sama-sama tidak percaya akan apa yang mereka lihat. Honoka dan Aru baru saja menghentikan Hujan dengan kekuatan teriakan semangat mereka. Honoka dan Aru kemudian menatap satu sama lain.

"ternyata benar!"

"kalau kita benar-benar serius,"

"pasti ada jalan!"

Honoka kemudian melangkah selangkah dari Aru.

"akan percuman kalau kita hanya ikut serta. Ini akan menjadi sebuah legenda untuk kita bersembilan"

Dia kemudian mengankat tangannya dengan menunjukkan jari telunjuknya.

"kita targetkan untuk jadi JUARA!"

Umi,Rin,dan Niko Terkejut dengan deklarasi dadakan Honoka ini. Nozomi tampak sangat bahagia.

"juara?"

"mau sampai sejauh itu?"

"dahsyat nih!"

"kedengaran menarik!"

Dengan tangan masih menunjuk langit, Honoka melanjutkan deklarasinya.

"Dipanggung Besar Love-live, kita bernyanyi sebisa mungkin, Lalu...menjadi Juara!"

"honoka..!"

Umi merasa senang dengan deklarasi dadakan ini. Bukan hanya Umi namun semua anggota μ's. Honoka lalu berlari sambil melempar Tas dan jasnya lalu memeluk Umi. Mereka tampak senang dan bahagia melihat Honoka kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba Eli memutus kesenangan mereka.

"tapi tunggu...bagaimana dengan bandnya? Kita masih belum punya band!"

"jangan khawatir!"

Eli dan seluruh anggota μ's melihat kearah Aru yang sudah membuka jasnya dan memegangnya sebelah tangan melangkah maju memungut Jas dan tas Honoka.

"Kami. The Outside. Band dari Shiroyama Academy dengan leader dan gitaris satu. Sugawa Aru!"

"Gitaris dua, Kasugano Kaoru!"

"Bassis Hasekura Shindo!"

"synthetizer dan keyboardist Ashigara Kazu"

" Drummer Sakura Junichiro"

"akan bergabung dengan μ's dari otonokizaka untuk mengikuti Kontes Love-live. dan tentu saja. Tanpa bayaran."

Semua anggota TheOutside berdiri berbaris dihadapan μ's. Eli yang melihat ini, tersenyum lalu berlari memeluk Kaoru.

"te...Eli-nee...jangan peluk aku tiba-tiba!"

"ah...akhirnya aku bisa melihat perkembanganmu dalam musik kaoru!."

"iya...iya..tapi tolong...lepaskan Aku."

Maki berjalan mendekati Aru.

"jadi sekali lagi. Aku harus memanggilmu, Aru Senpai."

"tidak kali ini. Panggil aku Aru."

Maki mulai berwajah merah. Aru hanya tersenyum.

"Oh ya... Kosaka-san!"

Honoka mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Aru yang kemudian melemparkan jas dan Tasnya kearahnya.

"Mohon kerja samanya."

Honoka membalasnya dengan Senyum Serius dari wajahnya. Kini. μ's sudah siap untuk melangkah maju menuju panggung Love Live. bersama dengan TheOutside, mereka akan menjadi Juara. Tapi meeka tidak tau bahwa akan banyak halangan dalam perjalanan mereka. Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?


End file.
